1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk, and more particularly to a brake disk for a bike.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various brake modes on generally bikes. A brake disk structure is widely used nowadays. The brake disk structure provides a brake pad to rub a brake disk for stopping a rotation of a bike wheel, so as to provide a brake motion. Thus, a high friction temperature is avoidless, and the high friction temperature would decrease a friction force between the brake disk and the brake pad; therefore, brake ability would be decreased, and a fail-safe brake would be resulted. Therefore, a heat dissipation motion is the most important issue on the brake disk structure.
A conventional brake disk comprises a bike brake plate having plural heat dissipation holes, vent holes, and assisting heat dissipation holes for the bike brake plate to provide a heat dissipation motion.
However, the conventional brake disk could increase a venting motion for dissipating heat, but said holes would reduce a structural strength of the conventional brake disk. When the conventional brake disk is clamped by a brake block, a high friction heat would be produced, so that the conventional brake disk would be deformed or broken as an unrecoverable problem. Therefore, a fail-safe brake problem would be got more serious, and a traffic accident would be easy resulted to a bike rider. Thus, the conventional brake disk is needed to be improved.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.